


One Winter Night

by Kumikoko



Series: Quiet Alpha [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), First Kiss, Forced Bonding, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mating Bites, Not a Love Story, Omega Armin Arlert, Psychological Horror, Rough Kissing, Sex in a Car, Stalker Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), horror fic, totally not a love story, tub sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Omega Armin is stalked, followed home, and is caught off guard.Part of the Quiet Alpha/Our Good Intentions series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand that there is explicit rape, and gun violence.
> 
> For those who have not read my alpha/omega fanfics, since werewolves live for hundreds of years, they become declared kids, teenagers, adults, and elders at a much later age than we humans consider our kind to be adults. So while Armin is eighteen, and is legal in our human world, as far as the werewolves are concerned, he's incredibly young, and vulnerable. As are many potential readers so I ask you, don't read this fic if you're not 18+. 
> 
> This work is part of the Quiet Alpha / Our Good Intentions series. For those who read the first Our Good Intentions, you know that over the years, Levi grew with Armin, and learned from his mistakes. However, their world was just one reality. There are numerous realities and worlds. Think of Kingdom Hearts. This fanfiction here, One Winter Night, is part of the "dark world" where in the "same" Levi from Our Good Intentions never learned from his mistakes. He died at a pivotal point, and all of the pain and bitterness he felt then turned him into the monster you'll see here in this fanfiction. Sorry. Not sorry. 
> 
> So here's the darkest fic I have ever wrote. 
> 
> I am so so so sorry...
> 
> And note that I do NOT own Attack on Titan, nor any of the characters. I do not make a profit off of this and I generally write for fun. I can't say that writing this particular fanfic was fun since Armin is victimized. ;~; 
> 
> (Yes, sometimes I take requests >.>;)

**One Winter Night**

 

On a moonlit night, Armin Arlert was home alone, sitting in a hot tub, while he played the mandolin. He watched the winter snow fall from the window, and played a familiar tune. It wasn’t something he did often, but when he was alone, as he was most nights, since his friends had their own lives to live, the music, and warmth of the water comforted him. This was just about the only real form of comfort he had since his grandfather went off to a war a few years ago that he never came back from.

Scented candles helped relax Armin, and put his mind at ease. He had no idea how damn vulnerable he was until he heard glass shatter. Armin straightened up as his heart leapt into this throat. He set the mandolin on to the cool tile, and swiveled his wolf ears. Footsteps.

 _I am not alone_.  Armin realized with horror, and clamped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from making noise. If the burglar saw nothing of value in his home, maybe they would just leave. That’s what Armin hoped, but the purposeful footsteps were becoming louder, and Armin couldn’t help but to think that whoever this was knew exactly what they were doing. Armin looked around for his phone, and spotted it on the bathroom counter. He could reach it even if he tried.

To his horror, the bathroom door was kicked open, and in waltzed a werewolf whose presence overwhelmed Armin with a sense of authority, and dominance. Armin gasped and clamped his legs shut. He recognized this werewolf from the coffee shop…and the mall…and the movie theater…

 _Oh my god he was stalking me_. Armin realized too late, thinking of every time he had noticed the werewolf, but had thought nothing of the encounters. Now, the dark-haired werewolf had a bag in one hand, and a gun in the other. He hoisted the gun up and pointed it right at Armin who paled, and lifted his hands up into the air.

“Move and I’ll fucking shoot you.” The werewolf warned, exerting his dominant pressure over Armin who whimpered in response and flicked his ears back submissively.

“Wh-what do you want from me?” Armin asked, eyeing the gun apprehensively as he trembled. From what he overheard this werewolf, and a tall blonde one talking earlier, this dark haired werewolf was called Levi. That’s all Armin knew about him other than apparently, he had been stalking him. “I—I don’t own anything of value…I s-swear…but if there’s something you want, you can take it, I sw—”

“Shut up.” Barked the dominating werewolf, as he brandished the gun and walked around the tub, to face Armin. “Open your legs.” Levi told his prey who became baffled at the request. Armin parted his lips with shock and opened his mouth to protest. “God damn it! I said, open your fucking legs!” Levi commanded, gesturing to Armin’s trembling legs with the gun. Armin screamed with terror and shakily parted his legs. “Wider. I want to see everything.”

 _Oh god, what does he want from me? I’m only eighteen_! Armin fretted as he obediently spread his legs as wide as the clawfoot tub would allow him to. _If I give him what he wants, maybe he'll leave me alone_.

“Wider. Lift them over the tub.” Levi  instructed Armin, with another wave of the gun. Armin swallowed hard and lifted his legs over the clawfoot tub as his cheeks colored red with embarrassment. Levi eyed Armin’s cute cock, and gestured with his hand for Armin to lean back into the tub. Armin reluctantly obeyed, and looked away as Levi eye-humped his body. Levi noticed the puckered hole, it took all of his restraint to not pounce on Armin right then and there. The boy he had been stalking for weeks.

“Please…whatever you’re thinking…I’m only eighteen…” Armin murmured fearfully, and gripped the sides of the tub tightly in an attempt to quell the shaking of his hands.

“Oh, I know you’re only eighteen, and I know that you live alone. You attend Titan highschool, and you play the mandolin. You’ve been in newspapers, and school magazines for years, winning awards for science, music, and history awards.” Levi informed Armin of a few of the things he knew about him and delighted in how scared, and uncomfortable Armin became. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to do everything that I tell you to do. If you do not, I’ll drown you.” Levi explained, the threat clear in his tone.

Fearful, attentive silence met Levi’s ears. Armin was listening, and quivering from where he was in the tub. “Touch yourself.” Levi commanded, and was delighted to see shock form on Armin’s face.

“Wh-what?” Armin sputtered, horrified and astonished by the concept of touching himself in front of a stranger. He rarely touched himself to begin with. He just didn’t have the sexual drive that other male werewolves did.

“Do it.” Levi repeated firmly, and waved his gun at Armin who shrank back.

Tears gathered in the corners of Armin’s eyes as he dipped his hand into the clear water, and hesitantly began to touch himself. “I’ll give you five minutes. If you aren’t hard, I’ll blow your dick off.” Levi said, and heard Armin gasp with terror. Armin took the threat seriously, because he began to quickly stroke his limp cock, but no matter how hard he tried, he wasn’t becoming hard, and kept glancing fearfully up at Levi.

“Two minutes.” Levi declared, which made Armin bite his bottom lip nervously and tried harder, with more vigor, convinced that his penis really would be shot off if he didn’t comply.

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…n-nothing’s happening…” Armin fretted, fearing what would happen to him that he couldn’t perform for the intruder.

“Make it happen or else.” Levi stated impatiently, and began to tap his foot. Armin gulped, and felt tears stream down his cheeks the longer he tried to make himself harden.

“I can’t do it…I can’t….I just can’t…please, please don’t hurt me—oh god!” Armin blubbered desperately and shouted as Levi pressed the gun to his forehead.

“Do it.” Levi demanded, pressing the cold metal to Armin’s head. Armin whimpered loudly and stroked himself harder, and continued to rub the head of his penis, and he even teased at the slit. In his desperation, he finally managed to feel something, and once he did, he rubbed the spot mercilessly, to coax himself into hardening. A dark smirk tugged at Levi’s lips as he watched Armin’s cute cock point up, and expose its pink head for all of the world to see. “Keep going.” Levi coaxed, and watched Armin pump his own cock with his hand.

“I’m trying…I’m r-really trying, I swear…” Armin agonized, struggling just to keep himself hard, because his cock kept going limp every time he remembered the dire situation he was in. But by some miracle, Armin managed to keep his dick hard enough to solicit a pretty moan from his throat. Ashamed, Armin clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Oh. No. You are going to moan for me.” Levi told Armin, who stared at him with desperate disbelief. “Or else.” Levi added as a subtle hint. Armin couldn’t withhold a sob as he stroked his cock, and liked it. He tried to blink the tears away, but as he began to moan, the tears of shame merged with the hot bath water and tainted it with salt. Levi licked his lips as he watched Armin touch himself, and listened to his pretty moans. Armin was fucking hot, with his flushed, wet face.

“Ah…ah…ah…” Armin reluctantly moaned through his hand, and began to buck up into his hand. His eyes were closed—it was the only way he could masturbate in front of this hostile werewolf, and his body was on full fucking display.

“Finger yourself.” Levi instructed then, wanting Armin to be naughty with himself. Armin gasped and stared at Levi with fresh shock.

“No. No, no, please….please don’t make me do something like that to myself…I’ve never…I haven’t…I’m a virgin.” Armin begged frantically, but when he saw how wide Levi’s predatory smirk became, he broke down into sobs and with his free hand, he dipped it into the water. Levi watched with interest as Armin struggled to wedge his finger into his entrance.

“Don’t stop touching yourself and keep going. I want your fingers in your ass. Now.” Levi commanded, and brandished the gun again. Armin hiccupped through his tears and despite the pain of penetration, he somehow managed to push a second finger into his body. It was all he could manage, and already he felt stuffed, and sore. “Another.” Levi goaded, much to Armin’s horror.

“It hurts. Please, I don’t…I don’t think I could…” Armin cried, but with another hostile wave of the gun, he panicked and tried his damndest to cram a third finger into his entrance. Levi watched the struggle. Armin pumped his two fingers in and out of his hole, and used scissoring motions in an attempt to stretch himself. He was biting his lip, and his face was scrunched up with pain, even though his other hand continued to stroke his cock.

From his cock a lubricant dribbled out, which was a common reflex in werewolves. This lubricant prevented them from masturbating dryly, and it could be taken by a significant other to be used elsewhere. Armin barely paid attention to it as he sobbed, and groaned the entire time he caressed his cock, and penetrated himself with his fingers. Levi’s main focus was how those three fingers made Armin’s hole strain, and quiver each time they flexed and moved.

Suddenly, a noise characterized by a moaning sob left Armin’s throat as his entire cock twitched while a orgasm flooded through him. Sperm sputtered out of Armin’s cock, and dribbled down its length as the penis deflated. Armin pulled his fingers out of his sore anus, and panted tiredly. He let his arms hang over the edges of the tub.

“Fuck yeah, you’re so fucking hot.” Levi praised as he unbuttoned his pants, and pulled the zipper down. As far as Levi was concerned, Armin was inviting him at this point, with how vulnerable and tired he was. It was precious, in a sick, demented way. Levi pulled his own hard cock out of his pants, and shifted to stand where one leg was on each side of the tub.

Then Levi lowered himself, and clamped one hand over Armin’s mouth, and then he pressed the gun to Armin’s temple again, which made the blonde squeak with alarm. Levi smirked and smashed his hips against Armin’s, shoving his hard cock into Armin’s vulnerable hole. Armin’s blue eyes bulged open with newfound agony as he screamed into Levi’s hand.

“Oh fuck yes, your so fucking tight. Fuck, fuck _yes_.” Levi moaned as he entered Armin, pushing every inch of his cock into the virgin hole. He felt Armin’s walls clamp and clench around him, and it was the most euphoric feeling in the world to Levi. Armin clawed frantically at the tub, but when the gun sliced into his temple, he froze, and stopped fighting, sensing imminent danger. 

Levi then proceeded to rape Armin at gun point. Armin writhed sobbed out of sheer pain, feeling the cock penetrate the deepest part of his anal canal. His body was straining, and struggling to accommodate the girth, and length of Levi’s cock. Armin’s leg twitched reflexively as Levi changed angles, pressing ever downwards to fill Armin’s hole with his penis. The hole was stuffed, and that gave Levi a sense of empowerment, and satisfaction.

 _It’s too big. Oh my god, it’s too big…! It’s ripping me open_ ….! Armin thought frantically, while his eyes filled with panic. _He’s hurting me_. _Get off…get out of m-me_ …! Armin wanted to yell, but all he could do was scream into Levi’s hand.

“Ahh, your hole is so hot.” Levi rejoiced, feeling the warmth of Armin’s body soothe his nerves. He buried his face into Armin’s neck then and inhaled his strong omega scent, that was crippled with fear. Levi smirked, and flicked his tongue over his lips, smelling Armin’s terror and left over arousal. He then pulled out of Armin and slammed back into him. Armin’s entire body jolted from the painful thrust that vibrated up his spine.

A ribbon of blood floated to the surface of the water, but Levi continued to pummel his cock into Armin’s defenseless hole. He was high off of the absolute power he had over Armin. Armin couldn’t tell him no, and he couldn’t fight him off in the position they were in. Armin had absolutely no way to clamp his legs shut. There was nothing he could do to protect his hole from the merciless pounding it was receiving from Levi’s alpha cock.

This was the most euphoric situation Levi had ever been in, because his control was absolute. Never had he been able to fuck an omega in a more compromising position—though, Levi hadn’t raped before. Armin was his first, and possibly his only, because from the moment he had seen Armin, he had wanted him. Armin was delicate, soft, and clean. He smelled wonderful, and he was young. So young. He could be molded into being a sex whore.

Hell, Levi could even sell Armin off to the highest bidder if he wanted to. But he didn’t. He wanted Armin’s tight little hole to be his, and his alone. And as far as Levi could reason it, he needed a mate that he could control. Armin was fucking perfect, so he quickened his thrusts, and heard the water swish around them and then splash on to the floor around them. Armin sobbed underneath him as his virginity was dug out of him.

“Touch yourself, or die.” Levi whispered against Armin’s ear, which elicited another shocked noise from him. Armin reluctantly, and shamefully began to touch himself all over again. Levi ground their hips together, thrust after thrust, while Armin groaned and distractedly fumbled with his own dick, limp with pain. Levi moaned and fucked Armin harder, and harder, exerting his alpha strength to completely dominate his pretty obsession.

Blood continued to rise to the surface of the water. Armin began to feel sick from the gush of water that was repeatedly pushed into his ravaged body. Levi pounded his cock into Armin mercilessly, causing the hole to bruise, and swell. Armin’s cries, and screams only goaded Levi on. He sodomized Armin over, and over again, taking great pride in the force of his thrusts, and the powerlessness Armin was plagued by. Levi then took it a step further, removed his hand from Armin’s mouth, and pressed their lips together. Armin didn’t dare bite Levi as the rapist explored every inch of his mouth.

If Armin bit Levi, he knew Levi could reflexively pull the trigger. Armin allowed the kiss, just as he had obediently spread his legs this far, and had allowed Levi to enter him, and all because he hadn’t actually had a choice in the matter.

No matter how much the rape hurt, Armin did not fight against Levi, out of the fear of retaliation. He let his aching hole be penetrated again, and again. The trouble with wild alpha’s was that their stamina and endurance was high. Even a conditioned omega in heat couldn’t keep up with a determined alpha. This wasn’t necessarily a problem—the sex between an alpha and an omega was meant to be long, with the understanding that the sex was consensual.

When the sex was not consensual, and or when sex was not pleasurable for both parties, it could seem as if an eternity of pain had been endured. Levi was an alpha, one with stamina and endurance. He fucked Armin to his hearts content, and when he tired of Armin groaning with pain, he mercilessly licked Armin’s pleasure nerve that was located on his neck.

Against his will, Armin began to moan, and even shamefully began to buck his hips up in time with the painful thrusts. Pleasure began to mingle with pain, and Armin found himself physically—not emotionally, wanting Levi’s cock inside of him. He was disgusted with himself, but Levi was manipulating him into wanting sex. That was instinct talking.

“Call my name.” Levi commanded between pants, and thrust himself into Armin, deliberately brushing against his prostate now. Armin’s eyes about rolled to the back of his head from the overwhelming pleasure, and lingering pain he was enduring. He resisted at first, but when Levi pressed the gun harder against his temple, and again thrust against the prostate, Armin sobbed. “Call my fucking name like the bitch in heat you are while I fuck your innocent hole.” Levi commanded, and continued to pummel Armin’s anus with his cock.

“Levi, Levi…” Armin half sobbed, half moaned, humiliated. He was fucking craving it like a bitch in heat. He stroked himself faster, and moaned loudly as Levi had his way with him. Levi smirked victoriously and moaned with satisfaction.

“You like it, don’t you? My cock in your ass?” Levi was talking dirty, and while Armin was repulsed by it, he cried, and went along with it.

“Yes…yes…” Armin reluctantly agreed, and regretted it as soon as his pretty words fueled Levi to smash their hips together harder.

“How does it feel, my cock pumping the virginity out of your hot little hole?” Levi grunted, and forced his cock to penetrate Armin deeper. Armin yelped with pain, and jolted, tilting his head back into the water briefly. He paned, and Levi fucked his hole harder.

 _Oh god, someone save me_ …Armin thought, unable to think as pain began to outweigh the pleasure again. He gripped the edges of the tub again, and let out yelps of pain.

“G-good…so good…” Armin lied, and closed his eyes against the agonizing pain of being fucking raped raw.

“Nnn...what a delicate hole you have. Do you hear it tearing?” Levi taunted, and penetrated Armin at a new, forceful angle that made his entire body jerk. Armin yelped with pain, and as the sexual assault continued, he stared at the ceiling with dulling eyes. 

It was terrifying. It was awful. But Armin kept mechanically moaning Levi’s name and responding to Levi’s taunts and dirty talk as he received the pounding of his life. Armin didn’t have the strength, nor the will to continue stroking himself, not as Levi was breaking him in, as he was. Levi took over jerking Armin off. Levi even kissed Armin a bit, and the boy responded only as much as he had to.

Just as Armin experienced his orgasm, Levi sank his teeth into Armin’s neck, piercing the mating mark. Armin didn’t even notice as his body was overwhelmed with the sexual high of an orgasm, and the humiliation of cumming while moaning his rapists name. He felt fucking dirty as Levi’s cock pounded into his abused hole. Levi buried his cock into Armin’s quivering hole and ejaculated into him.

The knotting process began. Armin panted, and whimpered as he felt his insides be stretched open to an impossible width. Above him, Levi panted, and kept smothering his mouth with possessive kisses. Levi then slowly rocked their bodies together, which fostered a mock fuck session. Armin grunted, and whined with pain, and couldn’t wait for them to separate.

They were connected, and it was a nightmare become reality.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. When I get up, you can lift yourself out of the tub, and dry yourself off. Then, you are going to forget how much you liked my cock being in your tight virgin ass because if you mouth off to the cops like a little bitch, they’ll imprison you for false rape allegations against your mate, where trust me, in prison, you’ll be fucked by every alpha in that hellhole.” Levi explained slowly, and ground their hips together for emphasis. “Just like that. They’ll fuck your fuck-hole all night long.”

“No, no…no!” Armin sobbed, tormented by the mental images Levi’s words were procuring in his head. One rape was horrific enough.

“Do you want their cocks in your hot pumpkin ass?” Levi threatened, and watched Armin shake his head fervently, ghost-white as he listened to Levi’s horrifying plan that was only now unraveling. “Forget this night happened. In the morning, I am going to come back for you. If you are not here, I will hunt you down, chain you in my basement, and fuck you raw. Understand?” Levi asked, giving Armin a moment to understand. Armin nodded his head quickly, and repetitively.

“I won’t…I won’t… _oh god_ …” Armin tried to swear, but the absolute horror of Levi telling him that he would be back for him was too much for him, leaving him unable to complete his sentence. “No, no, god no…you got wh-what you wanted from me. P-please just let me go! I swear I won’t…I won’t tell anyone!” Armin blubbered desperately, terrified that Levi wasn’t done with him yet.

What more could Levi want from him?

“I hear the sound of a chain rattling. Do you?” Levi taunted offhandedly, as he rose an eyebrow at Armin. The threat was so fucking real that Armin shut up, and cowered. “Good. Then you’ll be here in the morning.” Levi concluded, satisfied with Armin’s terrified compliance.

“Are y-you going to k-kill me?” Armin questioned, with a shaky voice.

A dark smile spread across Levi’s lips, and he ducked down to whisper against Armin’s ear. “That depends on how well you continue to perform for me sexually.” Levi murmured, and entangled his hand in Armin’s wet hair. Armin felt his heart clench with dread. He shivered, thinking of the bright future he had available to him. If Levi killed him, he would never get to see the world, so Armin did the only thing he could think of to convince Levi to spare him.

Armin pressed his lips to Levi, even though the degrading act made him sick. Levi smirked against Armin’s mouth and returned the kiss. He then pulled away, and climbed off of Armin. Levi dried himself off, and stuffed himself back into his pants. He then zipped the pants back up and buttoned them up, while Armin slowly lifted his stiff legs back into the tub.

“Ow, ow…ow…” Armin groaned, having had his legs in that wide position for far too long. They hurt, a lot, but he still pulled himself over the tub, and let himself half roll, half plummet to the cold tile. His legs were heavy, and aching.

“Thanks for the fuck, Armin.” Levi said appreciatively, and waltzed out of the bathroom, leaving Armin to fend for himself.

His cruel words echoed in Armin’s mind as he crawled to the counter and padded around for the towel. He felt it, and began to dry himself off as good as he could, laying broken, and bleeding on the ground. Armin pressed the towel to his stinging hole and applied pressure. He held the towel there for a few moments and then he gained enough courage to look at it. When Armin saw that blood stained the towel, it took everything in him to not call Eren, his best friend.

 _He’ll kill me_. Armin knew, and curled up into a fetal position as he dipped the towel between his legs again to apply more pressure to his injured body. _He’ll really kill me_. Armin told himself, and now that he was alone, he let himself cry, unabashed.

Levi would return tomorrow morning.

 


	2. One Winter Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has dark kinks to fill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, while this began as a request, it evolved into so much more than that. I realized that what I was writing was another series to Our Good Intentions. This story deviates from Our Good Intentions in that it follows a Levi who raped Armin on the moors, and while the path was similar, he died sooner then the good-intended Levi did which left him with dark, bitter feelings that reincarnated with him. So the One Winter Night series is part of the dark world, following dark Levi. Erwin has a important role here too. 
> 
> # still not a love story (not actually hashtagging) 
> 
> Please be aware that there is rape in this chapter that is as graphic as the first chapter. You'd might want to just kinda skip near the end, haha... ( <<< nervous laugh) 
> 
> The reason Armin is -still- an omega (apparently some people are bothered that Armin is "always" an omega but can I just point out that Eren is ALWAYS an omega 100% in any Levi/Eren story, and there's at least 100 of those, and even with my fanfics, there's 5 alpha/omega stories IN ALL that feature Armin as an omega...so I Just think people just don't like Armin. ) is because this is part of the Good Intention series, which is where Armin originated as an omega. It's the same universe in that sense, it's just a different dimension. Or something. Where Armin is going to be similar to other Armin's. There's like, one universe where Armin is an alpha, and a few where he's a beta, but, at his core, he's an omega. His pacifist, book-nerdy way of life determines that. He's not exactly on the football team ya know. 
> 
> Now, this is the end of the Dark Levi world segment. I did fill in a few other kinks that people had. Some people want to see more car sex. Snow sex. ect. People want. I give. And, I tried not to make this chapter repetitive but I suppose one can only write this type of content in so many ways.

One Winter Morning

A sloppily, hastily written note was hidden away in the nightstand drawer. It was addressed to Eren Jaeger, and was signed by Armin Arlert. The message was alarming.

If you’re reading this, Eren, my best friend, it means that something has happened to me. When we hung out last, you treated me to a lot of fun activities and food. I planned to pay you back one day, after I became a history professor. What I did not know then was that the entire time we were together, and maybe before then, this alpha werewolf named Levi was watching me. I don’t know his last name, but he’s short, and has black hair styled in an undercut, complete with dark eyes and fair skin. He looks French, if I had to dress…but he dresses like a rogue. I doubt this description will change anything because he bit me. I know…I know I should have called you when he left…but I was terrified. Please, understand, I trust you, I really do, but he put fear into my heart. He says he’ll be back in the morning, and that as long as I perform sexually for him, he won’t kill me. I don’t quite know what more he’s going to do to me, but I fear I won’t get to see you again. I’ll do everything I can to stay alive so one day we can travel the world together, just like we promised…so please wait for me. If I mess up, we’ll rejoin each other in the next life, I know it. At least, that’s what I’m telling myself to cope with the fact that he might kill me if I don’t let him do what he wants to me. Whatever happens, just know that you are my best and only friend who ever understood me. Thank you for everything.

On the bed, Armin sat with his legs folded against his chest, while his arms were firmly around them. Armin had his face buried against his knees, and struggled to keep them open. He hadn’t slept at all, because he was debating over whether to call the cops, or Eren. If he called the cops, Levi was right that the cops would not take him seriously because once two came together as mates, sex was seen as a mutual engagement.

Mating itself was a ritualistic event, often shared by consenting partners. It was akin to a human’s marriage system, which they too did not take seriously. Once werewolves decided to mate with each other, they stayed together until one of them died. This was true of alpha’s who chose a omega as a mate, which happened amongst alpha’s who engaged in polyamorous relationships. If the omega was good enough to be mated, even under these terms, in the eyes of the law, the sex was consensual. Rape between mates was unheard of in the law. Only omega's harped about it.

In this way, the cops would chalk Armin’s wounds off as a bit of ‘rough’ sex. To call the cops about this break-in was pointless. If Armin called Eren, Eren could try to whisk him away and they could run, but if Levi did follow Armin’s scent and catch them, Eren could fight with Levi, but he could lose his life. Armin decided that he would not be the reason that Eren got hurt. This meant that there was no one Armin could turn to. All he could do was wait with bated breath, in apprehensive fear of whether Levi would return or not. Armin hoped the clever villain would not return.

And clever Levi was. Legally, he owned Armin. It was the one way that a lot of rapists still roamed free, and sowed their seed into the unwilling, without getting jail time for it. Armin had heard those stories before, but he never thought that he would be living in one. If Armin had just been a year younger, he could have called the cops because it was illegal for minors to engage in sexual acts, and it was downright criminal to mate them. But since Armin was eighteen, he could experience his first heat. So even though he was still largely considered to not yet be an adult, the law was more lenient because many omega’s experiencing their first heat became crazed for sex. It would be morally wrong to punish them for finding relief with those their age or those older than them.

 _What do I do_? Armin lamented, for the hundredth time because there was no one he could call to help him, and he had no money to disappear on his own. There was maybe five bucks under the cushion of the arm chair that he had been saving for a day that he was really hungry. Now was one of those mornings. He wanted food, and sleep. More than any of that, he wanted to forget that the rape even happened. But it was all he could think about. It wasn’t so much that he was bothered by the pain he had endured, it was that he was mortified that he received any physical pleasure from it. He wondered what that said about him, even though he rationally knew that he couldn’t have controlled his physical responses if he tried.

The morning sun was rising, and illuminating the bedroom with the first rays of morning. Snow was still falling, and Armin held the blanket tighter around himself as he shivered underneath it. None of his clothes, nor his blankets ever kept him warm, but that was the least of his concerns. He kept listening for Levi to return, because he was scared he would return. Armin set a trembling hand over the toxic mate mark—something that wasn’t recognized by the local authorities nor the scientific communities because it looked the same as consensual mate marks.

Only the religious communities were beginning to listen to the woes of unhappy omega’s, and figure that the writings of one young omega boy from the medieval age might have authentication after all. Armin hadn’t thought much about the rumors of toxic mate marks before, but he was sure they were true now, even if only the concept was true.

 _Religion. Are there shelters for abused omegas_? Armin wondered, and debated on visiting the library until he remembered that if Levi returned and found him gone, he said he would hunt him down and kill him. Armin pushed the thought out of his head the moment he heard the front door open. His heart clenched with fear, and by some scrap of dignity, Armin did not clamber to hide under the bed like he wanted to.

Footsteps made Armin break out into a cold sweat. _Run. Run. I need to run_. Instinct flooded through Armin’s veins, but fear kept him cowering on the be. Armin watched with horror as the door was pushed open slowly to reveal Armin’s nightmare come true.

“Well look at you, dutifully waiting for my return.” Levi stated, as he approached Armin. Armin noticed the gun in Levi’s hand and gasped as he scrambled back against the cheap headboard. “What a good boy.” Levi praised, and lifted the gun up to show Armin he was still as serious as ever. Armin eyed it warily.

“…Will you let me live? I don’t…I don’t want to die…” Armin said, in the hopes that expressing his fear-induced loyalty would convince Levi to let him live. He was young, and he wanted to see the world beyond the town he lived in. It was evident in his bright eyes.

“Then you’re going to do what I want you to do.” Levi stated, as he set the bag on the bed. “Open that.” Levi gestured to the bag with the gun. Armin looked at him apprehensively and then looked at the bag warily. He slowly crawled forth, and unzipped the bag.  He peeled it open, and gasped with horror at the dildo that awaited him in the bag. “Grab it out.” Levi encouraged, and delighted in Armin's appalled expression. 

“What am I s-supposed to do with it?” Armin questioned nervously, while he picked the dildo up. He stared at it with apprehensive terror, already knowing the answer to his question. The toy was long, and thick, and while it was firm, it had a slight flexibleness to it that implied it could mold to anyone’s body.

“Masturbate. When your cute cock produces lubricant, rub that on the dildo. Coat it well, and then fuck yourself with it.” Levi instructed, and watched the color drain from Armin’s face. “If you perform well, I won’t kill you.” Levi promised, and was pleased to see Armin stuff his hand into his pants. Armin really wanted to live.

No objections arose from Armin as he struggled to coax his cock to life with his hand. He barely managed it last night, and this time, Armin knew exactly what Levi was capable of. It was a different fear than that of the unknown. He rigorously pumped his dick, and tried to focus on anything and everything that had excited him sexually in the past.

In a voyeuristic sense, Levi was becoming hard over the thought of watching something he otherwise would not have visual of. Armin was being a naughty boy, stroking himself through his pajama’s while his other hand was clasped over his mouth. It was fucking hot as far as Levi was concerned. He had no qualms that he was invading on something meant to be a private past time. Armin felt Levi’s eyes on him and that made him struggle to perform the way Levi wanted him to.

“Remove your penis from those pants. I want to see it.” Levi told Armin, who didn’t hesitate to comply. Fear was an effective control method. Armin dragged his penis out of his pajama pants to reveal he was half-hard. He was making slow progress, but that was to be expected. Levi didn’t expect Armin to be able to perform fluently yet, and that was part of the sexual thrill for him.

As embarrassed as Armin was, he continued to fondle his penis, and worked with it until it hardened, and began to produce the omegan lubricant that wasn’t found in human males. Armin gently worked the fluid out of his cock and wiped it up with his trembling hands to then rub the dildo with.

“In it goes.” Levi said, and gestured to the sex toy and then to Armin. Armin hesitantly grabbed the dildo and stared at it with worry in his eyes.

“What if it won’t fit in me?” Armin wondered, knowing there was a discrepancy between the size of his hole, and the size of the dildo. Surely, Levi didn’t think the toy would fit in him?

“Oh, it’ll fit. You just have to push it a bit.” Levi explained, because how else would a cute little omega know what to do on his own? Armin frowned, and slowly began to slide out of his pants. He let them drop to the ground, and parted his legs.

It wasn’t that he wanted to. He was scared of what would happen to him if he did not obey. Levi was dangerous, and clever. Armin did not want to piss him off. He bit his bottom lip and began to dip his hands between his legs.

“No. Not like that. Turn over on to your hands and knees. Rest your head on the pillow and look back at me—” Armin blanched at the position Levi described—“You’re going to insert that into your body by bringing your arms under you, so push it up.” Levi instructed the horrified omega who never in his life thought he would be in this situation.

“O…okay.” Armin acknowledged nervously as he slowly shifted on to his hands and knees. He then adjusted his position to lay his head on to the pillow. In this way, his butt was higher, and his red, swollen hole was put on display once more. Levi stepped around the bed to take in the view of Armin’s puckered hole, his cock and balls, and his pretty, flushed face. He could see everything Armin had to offer, and it was a turn on.

Those eyes of Levi’s made Armin uncomfortable, but he lifted the dildo up, and felt around for his entrance because he couldn’t see what he needed to. He just had the general idea of where the anus was located, and once he found it, he rubbed the dildo against his skin to line it up the way it needed to be.

Even now, Armin could feel the size difference between his asshole and the dildo. Armin almost mentioned that, but one look at Levi’s eager eyes told him that arguing would be pointless, so he applied pressure and gasped sharply.

His body was sore from the brutal rape he endured last night. Armin was reminded that he needed medical attention. There was no way that was going to happen though, and Armin knew that, so he bit his bottom lip as he applied more pressure to the toy, and his bruises entrance.

“It won’t fit.” Armin informed Levi after attempting to penetrate himself and failing.

“I told you to push it in.” Levi stated as a reminder, but Armin _was_ pushing, and if he pushed any harder, he was scared that he would hurt himself more than he already was aggravating the bruised rim. Armin pushed a little harder, and then shook his head against the pillow.

“But it hurts!” Armin argued, his voice high with frustration and fear. _I don't want to do this_!

“Do it.” Levi commanded, as he exerted his dominating alpha presence over Armin. Armin flinched as he whimpered, and was compelled to try once more to push the dildo into his entrance. He pushed, wedged, and with a agonized sob, he crammed the tip of the dildo into his aching hole. Levi smirked and with a free hand, he slid it into his pants and began to jerk off to Armin’s performance.

“Ow, ow, ow…” Armin cried as his inner walls spread, and old wounds split open. He curled his toes and trembled with pain. It didn’t matter that the dildo was lubricated, and had a gel coating on it. Nor did it matter that it was a bit flexible. The pain was raw, and real. His straining hole was overstuffed, yet he kept pushing, as he writhed and jerked on the bed.

There would never be a more beautiful sight, as far as Levi was concerned. This was exactly what he wanted to see. Porn was not real. This was. And if he wanted to, he could fuck the brains out of Armin. For now, he opted to watch Armin’s butt swallow the dildo that even Levi could admit was probably too much for the newly devirginized omega.

“Keep pushing.” Levi told Armin, who reluctantly obeyed, and continued to penetrate himself with the dildo, despite the excruciating pain he was undergoing. Armin pushed the toy further up into him and felt the tears slide down his face. He was sore from last night, but he persisted and managed to bury the dildo into his body, as far as it would go. Then he let his exhausted arms fall to the bed, and he panted from pain and lethargy.

For some reason, Levi allowed Armin that reprieve. Armin didn’t know why, and he didn’t care either, because he was trying not to panic about feeling a familiar liquid trickle down his inner thighs. Yeah, the dildo was in Armin, but at what cost? Armin cried on to the pillow and trembled.

“Fuck yourself with it.” Levi commanded, done with waiting. Armin whimpered, and shakily grasped the hilt of the toy. He pulled it out a bit, and pushed it back into his body. Armin jerked from the motion, and tensed up. “Make a show of it already.” Levi snapped, which startled Armin into hurriedly pulling the toy almost out him, only to push it right back in.

Anal sex was simulated as Armin reluctantly fucked himself on the mock cock. He groaned with agony and grit his teeth, but he used the dildo to penetrate himself over, and over again. His hips rocked and jerked from the pain and pressure.

“Harder. Stop being a bitch about it.” Levi snapped irritably, wanting to see Armin really go at himself. Armin didn’t have the strength to beg, he merely began to pound the mock cock into his throbbing hole that quivered from the pounding.

Every nerve in Armin’s body told him to stop, that he was repeatedly hurting himself on the slick toy. Fear told Armin to pummel his waiting hole. He just had to push past the pain, and the urge to stop. Since Armin was convinced that his life depended on how well he performed sexually for Levi, he ignored the cries of his body and began to thrust down on to the mock cock, when his arms were too weak to finish what he started.

Based on Levi’s moans of approval, Armin continued to let his bottom and knees do most of the work. Not that there seemed to be much point in this to Armin. He wasn’t receiving sexual gratification from this. The only noises that left his mouth were pained grunts, and gasps.

“Use one arm to touch yourself, and the other to fuck yourself. I want to see you cum to fucking yourself.” Levi said, and continued to stroke his own dick. Armin adjusted himself a little, and began to fondle his cock while he proceeded to pump the mock cock into his quivering hole.

In and out the toy slid, while Armin masturbated. He moaned despite himself, and reluctantly experienced an orgasm. He ejaculated on to the bed and panted with sheer exhaustion as he trembled. Levi approached the bed and pulled the dildo out of Armin, and then rolled him on to his back. He bunched Armin’s legs up to press them against chest. Armin’s teary blue eyes widened with fear.

“No, no you can’t—” Armin sobbed desperately as Levi climbed over him, though his frantic plea turned into an agonized shout as Levi shoved his cock into his sex hole. Armin arched his back with agony and tensed up while he let out a loud sob. Levi stopped, and reached behind him to pull the bag over. He pulled out a ball to gag Armin with, and used the straps to fasten it around Armin’s head. Armin cried as the ball was shoved into his mouth. Then Levi strapped handcuffs on Armin’s wrists to keep him from fighting.

All of his screams and pleas were muffled, and incoherent as Levi raped Armin to his hearts content. His cock pummeled Armin’s anal hole over, and over, and over again, as it did last night. And like last night, Armin was powerless to protect his pain-crippled hole. Armin had no choice but to lay there and let his hole be ravaged.

When the knotting process began, Armin’s tortured whimpers and whines became louder, while his tears became thicker. It _hurt_.

“You’re tight hole swallowed my cock again. It’s such a slut. It let’s in anything that goes near it.” Levi taunted shamelessly as he began to palm at Armin’s limp cock. Armin gasped and weakly writhed against the lewd touches while his face colored with shame.

What Levi had said was true. Armin’s entrance did keep swallowing everything that came near it. And in the midst of fear, pain, and humiliation, Armin was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with _him_. He didn’t want any of this, but his hole kept getting stretched.

Why was there no defense mechanism? Armin didn’t understand how evolution could have ignored that.

“Now. I am going to dress you, pack a bag of clothes for you, and then we’re going on a road trip.” Levi explained as he pulled away from Armin, who groaned and grunted as the dick brushed against his sore walls. He rummaged in Armin’s wardrobe and found what had to be a costume. “Oh fuck yes.” Levi exclaimed, and brought the black and yellow female outfit to Armin, who began to make noises of protest.

That was the female, Halloween bunny outfit he had worn for a party. It looked more like a circus outfit, but Armin had just worn it as a joke. Now, he was being crammed into it. The black tights were left off, since Levi was planning ahead. “I can fuck you up your ass as much as I please when you wear this, because you don’t have to undress.” Levi explained, much to Armin’s horror that the alpha planned to sodomize him again at some point in the future.

“Don’t look at me like that. Your tight little hole is going to loosen, and when it does, anal sex won’t hurt anymore.” Levi said and re-cuffed Armin’s wrists to the bed. “I can’t risk you leaving when I have to prepare our trip so wait here.” Levi stated, and left to gather up a bag of clothes for Armin to wear, and a few other things he thought they might need for their trip.

While Levi was busy, Armin struggled against the handcuffs, but he couldn’t break free of them. Levi’s words were echoing in his head, and all he could do was cry as his world fell apart behind him. He was going to omega-napped.

Where was Levi going to take him? What was Levi going to do to him? Armin was plagued by terrifying questions. He didn’t have to be alone with his thoughts for long because then Levi returned, and took the handcuffs off of Armin. He even removed the gag, and Armin did not dare to scream, not even as he was escorted outside. Armin was shoved into a car with darkly tinted windows. He whimpered, and trembled as he buckled himself in.

The shock that any of this was actually occurring kept Armin quiet for a long time. As Levi drove the car, music was the only reprieve Armin had from his frantic thoughts. Levi spoke to him a few times. Armin answered mechanically, and kept to himself. He stared at a passing police car and broke down crying, because even if he got their attention, they would not help him because Levi had mated him. Armin’s elbows were on his thighs, while his head was in his hands.

 _I feel so caged_. Armin lamented, and grieved for awhile, despite how Levi snapped at him to shut up. He was stressed, and terrified that he was going to be chained up in Levi’s basement and repeatedly raped, and then murdered. That was the only plausible future Armin could think of, so even when Levi obtained quick food for them to eat, Armin refused it.

Street signs began to fade away as they exited the city. Before them was a long road, surrounded by open land. As the hours passed, the land turned into a heavily wooded forest. Levi pulled the car off to the side of the road, and turned it off. Startled, Armin sat up straight and cowered against the door that he couldn’t unlock and open even if he wanted to. It had been welded shut.

“Why did we stop?” Armin asked with alarm in his voice. Levi waved the gun in Armin’s view, and pat his lap with his other hand.

“Come.” Levi commanded, as he pulled his cock out of his pants. Armin’s eyes bulged and he shook his head.

“No, no, no, no. I am sore. Please, please don’t—heek!” Armin shouted with abject fear as Levi pushed himself out of the seat and climbed over him.

“Then I’ll come to you.” Levi decided, and snatched Armin who let out another startled shriek as he was grabbed and clamped his legs shut. “Open your fucking legs or I’ll blow your brains out.” Levi snapped, and threatened Armin with the gun. Armin shrieked again as he raised his arms up in surrender, and then fearfully parted his trembling legs. If it was his brains, or his ass that was about to be turned into mush, he'd rather be fucked again.

“Okay, okay!” Armin cried, relenting to Levi’s harsh command. He flicked his wolf ears back and whimpered with desperate protest as Levi lifted one of his legs up and draped it over his shoulder. Armin lost his balance and fell back a bit, to where he was curved in a bit of an awkward ‘C’ shape. One hand was against the car door window, while the other was clutching the head rest of the seat.

“Moan for me if you want to live.” Levi said, and thrust his hips forwards, shoving his cock into Armin’s vulnerable hole. Armin screamed hoarsely as the dick pierced through his entrance. Levi moaned, feeling Armin’s tight, warm walls contract against his cock. He loved how Armin’s agonized body spasmed around his penis and reveled in it for a moment.

“It hurts, oh my god it hurts!” Armin cried vocally, as he felt his hole unwittingly accept every inch of cock that traveled up, into its depths. “Stop, please, please, please!” Armin pleaded hysterically as his anus was repeatedly poked by Levi’s hardened erection. He wiggled his hips, but he couldn’t throw Levi off balance because the dick was already embedded into Armin’s young body. _I take it back, I take it back, just shoot me_! Armin thought desperately.

“Take it. Take it like the bitch you are.” Levi commanded, and pressed the gun to Armin’s forehead. Armin’s breath hitched in his throat, and he chomped down on his swollen lip, hard enough to draw fresh blood. Levi proceeded to fuck Armin at his leisure in the cramped car.

“Ow, ow!” Armin grunted with agony while Levi smashed their hips together. Levi ducked his head down and captured Armin’s mouth against his, and dominated his mouth in a kiss while they fucked. Armin tried to pull away, but there was no where to go. He was connected, and one with Levi again, and realized just how much he hated that awful feeling of having a foreign object be placed in his butt. And as much as Armin wiggled and squirmed, he only seemed to drive the cock deeper inside of him. His fighting had the opposite effect, much to Levi’s pleasure.

“Just like that. Yeah, yeah, that’s nice.” Levi murmured, referring to the way Armin was wiggling, which created mock thrusting sensations, and rolls of his hips. Armin flushed red with shame, but most of his movements weren’t even deliberate. He was just desperate to change positions into a slightly less painful one, and or escape from the forced anal sex.

In the confines of the car, Levi knew most of Armin’s agonized screams would be muffled, but as he began to thrust into Armin harder, and Armin’s groans became louder, he clapped a hand over his mouth just in case. Their bodies rocked and jerked together clumsily, while they were connected. Armin panted through his tears, and felt Levi’s hot breath against him. The air that crept into the car from the window was really cold, which was a stark contrast to Levi’s hot body, that was Armin’s only source of warmth because the outfit he wore gave him no shelter from the cold

Not that the sex did either, though. With Armin’s legs spread, he felt the cold air on his dick that flopped uselessly from each time Levi rammed his cock into his hole. His anus felt as if it was on fire, red from irritation, but the rest of him was freezing, and shaking from the winter air. Before, Levi had the heat of the car on. Now, Armin was fending for himself, and despite the physical energy he was using, he didn’t seem to be warming up. His teeth chattered, but Levi didn’t seem to care because he was hot and sweating and the car windows were fogging over.

“You’re hole is soft, and it’s all mine now. Do you understand?” Levi questioned through his ragged breaths, and gripped a handful of Armin’s hair when he just grunted with pain. Armin gasped, and nodded quickly. “Now, tell me you like having my cock tear through your slutty little hole.” Levi commanded, wanting to hear Armin speak dirty as he united their bodies together.

“I…ow…ugh…ack! I like…ow…I like ha- _ving_ your c-co…penis in my b-butt…” Armin tried, between gasps of pain and harsh breaths. He couldn’t look at Levi as he spoke because it just wasn’t true, and what he did say made him want to throw up. Or maybe that was the sound of flesh ramming into flesh. There was a horrible _squealch_ sound as Levi’s own lubricant was thrust up into Armin, and rubbed against his inner walls.

“You can do better…than that. Tell me you like it…when I fuck you up your hot ass with my cock.” Levi goaded between his own uneven breaths, while he thrust his erection into Armin’s bleeding anus. Armin hiccuped through the tears, and although he couldn’t imagine telling such a grievous lie, another harsh warning thrust stripped him of his dignity.

“I like…I like it when you sh-shove your cock up my hole…” Armin regurgitated and let out a crushed sob as his own words began to echo into his head. He felt so fucking dirty for saying that. Shame spread across his face. Levi moaned upon hearing Armin’s coerced words, and pummeled his cock into Armin’s poor little hole harder, goaded by Armin’s words.

“You’re damn right you like my cock up your omega ass. And what do you want me to do with my dick?” Levi prompted, and shoved into Armin harder. Armin jolted and groaned. There was only one answer Levi wanted to hear.

“S-screw me…anally…” Armin mustered, as he stared numbly up at the ceiling of the car that shook each time Levi rammed his cock into Armin’s ravaged anus.

“That’s a good omega…consenting to being sodomized.” Levi taunted, and mercilessly pounded his cock into Armin’s wonderfully tight hole that was defenseless to the constant penetration. Levi could do what ever the fuck he wanted to Armin, and that control pumped through his veins like a drug high. Armin writhed and sobbed brokenly underneath Levi, and continued to endure the brutal, degrading sexual assault not because he wanted to, but because he had to.

When Levi was finished with Armin, and was waiting for the knotting to end, he initiated a make-out session that Armin couldn’t refuse. Against his will, Armin kissed Levi back as if they were lovers who just finished having hasty, clumsy, rough car sex. It was what Levi expected of him. And as Levi kissed Armin, he palmed at Armin’s cock, which made Armin groan and wiggle, essentially fucking himself all over again. Levi was extremely amused. Armin wasn’t, but his body, flush with heat from shame, and his agonized moans could have fooled Levi.

Eventually Armin orgasmed, and Levi pulled away to settle back in his chair. Armin shut his trembling legs, and curled up against the window. Levi started the car as if nothing had happened, and continued to drive to a destination that only he knew of. Armin buried his flushed face against his knees and cried softly, while semen and blood dribbled out of his body. It was an awful feeling.

“Thanks for the anal sex. My cock might have fucked your anus up a bit, but you’ll get used to it. Once you do, you’ll like anal sex. You’ll beg for my cock and like it.” Levi told Armin, and turned the car on to a bumpy dirt road. Armin dug his nails into his arms, and squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’ll never…love you.” Armin swore bitterly, in the form of a whisper.

“Don’t need you to.” Levi responded, watching the road for stray animals. He knew where he was going. There was an abandoned ghost tone that he wanted to fuck Armin in. He had kinks, and Armin was going to fill them whether he wanted to or not. And afterwards, Levi was intent to return to his first mate, and string him along. For too long he had kept his dark desires chained up in his heart. When he first saw Armin, he knew he wanted him. Now Levi had Armin. The omega was everything he had hoped for and more. Docile, fearful, lonely.

Actually, Levi _almost_ felt bad for Armin, because the kid had no idea that the sex games were just beginning. Then he recalled the numerous times that he jerked Armin off, and let him masturbate on his own. Any sympathy Levi might have had disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Armin could pout all he wanted to. It was cute to Levi.

And as if to prove that point, Levi stretched his hand towards Armin and touched Armin’s wolf ear. Armin fucking yelped with alarm and jumped, almost hitting his head on the roof of the car. “Fuckin hell, Kid. Calm down. I know you want my cock in your ass, but I’m just going to molest your ear a bit.” Levi said, with a scolding tone to his voice that made Armin quiet. He then began to rub Armin’s ear. Armin whimpered and looked out the window at the falling snow.

The winter forest was gorgeous. Armin let himself be captivated by the beauty of the woody forest. It was a partial distraction from Levi’s hand that was fondling his ear. There was no sexual intent behind it. Armin still felt violated, but as with the sexual assaults he suffered, he just let it happen. Levi’s hand began to stroke his hair. Then that invasive hand rubbed his thigh. Armin tensed. But nothing lewd happened much to the relief of Armin’s mental sanity. He shifted uncomfortably, and then finally began to eat the food that Levi had bought for him out of pure necessity.

“It’s good that you’re eating. I was concerned you were going to starve yourself.” Levi spoke up, addressing a concern he had. If Armin starved himself, how was he going to fuck him up his ass? Levi knew he was an asshole, but even he had limits. He would not have sex with a corpse. And, he kept telling himself that Armin wasn’t a kid. He was eighteen.

Okay, Armin was incredibly young as far as werewolf standards were concerned. Maybe he was just a child. Then again, he had his own place, paid his own bills, and got himself to school and back. Armin grocery shopped and all. Levi had stalked him enough to know all of that. He was an independent student, about to graduate highschool. At least, that’s what the werewolves called it, but unlike the humans, they had another four years of school before college.

Once werewolves hadn’t much cared for knowledge. That was the past. These were modern times. Everyone wanted knowledge. Most of all Armin. That was why he endured the brutal rapes. Or was it? Armin glanced apprehensively at Levi. He felt as if he _knew_ him from somewhere. It was a feeling that was deep in his soul, but when he focused on it, all he felt was dread, and a deep-seated fear that he couldn’t quite explain.

The more Armin thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed that he was this terrified over a gun being waved in his face. Levi had never hit him with the gun—he hadn’t hit him at all, really. Nor had Levi ever shot the gun off. What if it wasn’t loaded? Armin pushed the thought from his mind because even if the gun wasn’t loaded, it would change nothing about his fate. He finished eating, and curled back up without a sound. He didn’t even realize he fell asleep until Levi was shaking him awake.

“Wake up, Armin.” Levi coaxed, as he shook the omega who had fallen asleep thirty minutes ago out of sheer exhaustion. Armin groaned and tried to curl up tighter. A click of a gun startled Armin awake. “Get out of the car. We’re on piss break before we reach the village.” Levi explained, as he turned the car off. Armin grunted from the disappearance of heat and shifted uncomfortably as he obeyed Levi’s command by sidling on the seat to exit the car through the drivers side door.

“What village?” Armin asked sleepily, stepping out into the snow. The crisp winter air made Armin shiver, and wrap his arms around himself. “Did…did you bring a jacket for me? I have a light one somewhere…” Armin wondered, while Levi shut the car door.

“A village. I don’t know. But if it’ll shut you up, there was a light blue cardigan.” Levi decided as he went to the trunk to find the cardigan. “Stay where I can see you.” Levi added, though he wasn’t concerned about Armin trying to run away from him. With how much anal sex Levi was forcing Armin to engage in, Armin wouldn’t be able to run for long anyways. And Armin knew this too, so he simply partially hid behind a tall tree to relieve himself. There was no use in running.

“Why are we going to a village? Is that where you live?” Armin asked, and entertained the idea that by some miracle, a church existed who would let him take sanctuary there. He knew of no science buildings that offered shelter for refugees and maybe the religious ones wouldn’t welcome him in. But he could dream.

“No.” Levi answered as he shut the trunk, and carried a light blue cardigan over to Armin. Armin gratefully accepted the cardigan and pulled it over his body. The cold air still nipped mercilessly at his bones, but it would have to do because Levi was set on whisking him away to a village.

“Are you going to sodomize me there?” Armin questioned, justifiably concerned about what sexual torture he might have to endure still. Levi set a hand on the small of Armin’s back and gave him a push forwards.

“Depends on where ‘there’ is.” Levi said, as he led Armin down a small, forested path. Armin swallowed hard, and limped after Levi.

“C-can you just…be gentle with me?” Armin tentatively wondered, unsure if he would be hurt for even suggesting it.

“If I did that, you would stop fearing me.” Levi reasoned and pushed Armin again when he briefly stopped to grab a handful of snow. Armin gasped a bit as he stumbled forwards. He caught himself, and limped ever forwards while he munched on the snow he had grabbed. It temporarily quenched his thirst, but it made him colder, and thirstier. He couldn’t even remember the last thing he drank, but surely Levi didn’t care about his needs so he didn’t bother to complain.

When Armin heard flowing water, he derailed off of the trail and headed for the crick. Levi rose an impatient eyebrow when he saw that Armin left the trail to greedily slurp the cold water. Parasites be damned. Armin drank, and he drank. Then, since Levi was not rushing him verbally, nor with threats, Armin grounded the top of his feet against the snow while his heels pressed against his bottom.

“What are you doing?” Levi wondered, stepping around Armin to see just what he was doing. Armin glanced up at Levi nervously, then he dipped his fingers into the crick. Levi folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot. Armin then dipped a finger down between his spread legs, and pushed his index finger into his hot hole. The cold crick water made Armin cringe, and wiggle, but he persisted, and cleaned himself out. “Should I be offended?”

“I’m healing myself.” Armin responded, dipping his hands into the crick again. He brought the same hand back to his sore anus. The icy water relieved the burn.

“Good for you.” Levi mocked, though he allowed Armin this reprieve because it interested him. “Come on. You’re clean enough.” Levi decided after a few minutes, and took Armin by the arm to drag him through the woods. Armin reluctantly followed Levi into an unfamiliar village, that had been lost to time. He looked around with wide eyes at the decrepit wooden houses and wondered where Levi was taking him.

He did not have to wonder for long, because he was brought to a stone slab that was covered in snow. Armin could only guess as to what its purpose had been. But now, as Levi pushed him on to it, he understood what it would be used for. Armin felt the cold snow against his back and shook visibly from the cold.

During the winter months, Armin did not leave the house unnecessarily specifically because of the fact that he had no warm jackets. Now was no different, and he wondered if Levi was going to sodomize him here, and then leave him to freeze to death in the cold.

“Are you going to consent to anal sex or am I going to shove my gun in your mouth?” Levi asked, as if Armin had a choice in any of this. Armin paled, and brought his arms against his chest as he trembled at the thought of being sexually assaulted again.

“E-enter me…” Armin managed weakly, and slowly spread his legs. Levi smirked as he climbed over Armin, pulling his legs over his shoulders and then he inserted his hard cock into Armin’s hole. Armin inhaled sharply and then the tears raced down his face as Levi began to rape him. The cold was not a turn-off to Levi. The picturesque winter setting, with Armin’s blood staining the snow beneath him was exactly what Levi wanted to see. It was his ultimate fantasy.

“So fucking tight…you must have been created for constant anal sex. You tear easy, but you keep letting me violate your fuck hole.” Levi taunted, as he sodomized Armin cruelly, just because he could. Armin whimpered, and let himself be raped. He didn’t have the energy, nor the will to fight. Levi was ramming his penis into Armin’s raw, bleeding hole, just to wreck it further.  

“Do it…sodomize me…please, I want your cock in my hole.” Armin mechanically responded, to placate his rapist. Levi let out a noise of approval, and fucked Armin harder, pressing him against the cold, snow-covered stone slab. Armin didn’t want to talk like that. Every time he did, Levi quickened his pace, and used more thrusting force. But if Armin didn’t speak that way, he was scared he would be hurt even more.

“Gonna fuck you senseless…you naughty boy, letting me enter your body. You just spread so easy.” Levi moaned, and listened to the rhythmic sounds of sex that occurred every time he pushed his dick back into Armin’s body. Armin grunted and groaned as Levi tormented, and abused him sexually. He idly wondered what would have happened to him if he had been brave enough to go to the police after all, or if he had been courageous enough to take shelter with Eren.

Unfortunately, Armin had been too scared, not just for himself, but for Eren, so he waited, and let this monster wolf take him and use him like he was a sex doll. The guilt that knowledge brought, that this was his fault, that, he could have ran, was what made him offer no resistance to Levi, even as Levi hurt him, and split him open.

“Harder.” Armin said, but not for a minute did he mean it. Levi obliged none the less, and fucked Armin harder. “Harder.” Armin groaned, and clenched his hands into fists. His nails dug into his palms, and still he goaded Levi to sodomize him even harder. And harder. It was the only way he felt his life would be spared. Levi knew Armin wanted him to stop. That wasn’t going to happen. Instead, Levi continued to fuck the poor kid.

But for all the dirty talk, Levi knew that he was raping Armin, and that was part of the fun of it for him. He knew the anal sex was forced, and coerced. There were no delusions in Levi’s mind about that. This was a horrific act of sexual assault, against a virgin who couldn’t say no. Armin was such a virgin, even now, as Levi ground his cock into Armin for the fourth rape. That was another thing about Armin that sexually excited Levi. There were those who had sex once and lost their virginity, while there were people like Armin who could have sex again, and again, and it was just like the first time. Impossibly tight, and innocent, no matter how hard Levi fucked that tight hole.

Somewhere between the blurred lines of fear and pain, Armin began to whisper ‘stop’, but his soft pleas went ignored. Levi ducked his head down to kiss Armin, and then he leaned forwards. “Do you remember me?” Levi taunted darkly against Armin’s ear.

Maybe pain made Armin delirious, but in that instance, he knew exactly where he had met Levi before. It was once upon the moors…in a different life…another time…Levi had pounced on him, and had raped him over, and over again. The details were fuzzy, but Armin knew he had been miserable in that life.

Hell, he was miserable now, with a eight inch erect cock stuffed into his little body.

“You did not love me then. Now, I don’t care if you love me or not. Just keep those pretty legs of yours spread for me and I’ll treat you good.” Levi stated, aware of some of the past he shared with Armin from another place, another time. Armin looked away, and focused his gaze on to the orange and red sky while Levi resumed the sexual assault, repeatedly cramming his overbearing dick into Armin. He had nothing to say to the alpha that had seemed to transcend time to pummel the virginity out of his anus all over again.

If Armin had had thoughts of rescue before, they were gone now, as Levi pounded his aching hole with his cock. It seemed like reincarnation was real, and that Armin was pre-destined to be tormented by the handsome villain. Armin grunted, and groaned the longer Levi penetrated him. It was all he could do. Even when Levi pumped Armin’s anus full of semen, Armin was brokenly complacent. He barely even realized when the knotting process was over, and Levi was climbing off of him. The yellow skirt fell back over his body.

“Come on, before you freeze.” Levi commanded, as he gestured with his hand for Armin to follow. Armin stiffly pushed himself up onto his elbows, and whimpered. He couldn’t imagine walking so soon after being fucked anally. “Now.” Levi’s voice was sharp, and startled Armin. Armin weakly rolled on to his side, and lingered, trying to catch his breath. Levi growled impatiently, and approached the young omega. Armin cowered instinctively, and flattened his ears against his head.

“Levi.” Levi stopped, and swiveled his ears to trace the sound vibrations of a familiar voice. He turned away from Armin, and sure enough, his other mate was here. “What’s going on here?” Wondered the tall mate, who then flicked his blue eyes to the broken omega on the stone slab. He could smell blood, cum, and sweat, clear as day. Fear was another scent he was registering in his ‘ol factory senses.

“I got him, Erwin.” Levi answered proudly, as he jerked his thumb finger back to Armin, who flinched. “He’s fucking cute, isn’t he?” Levi enthused twistedly, and rubbed Armin’s head, eliciting a whimper from him. “Armin here was a virgin when I met him. He screamed like a bitch in heat.” Levi gloated, and entangled his hand into Armin's hair. Armin groaned, and squeezed his eyes shut against the horror, and humiliation of his situation.

 _He brought a friend to hurt me_. Armin thought, having abandoned hope in this bleak situation. He felt it would be naive to think that someone would come to rescue him.

“I did not think you were serious about wolf-napping the damn kid.” Erwin snapped, as he approached them. He looked Armin over, and pitied the shaking child, wrought with cold and fear.

“Mm. Do you want to fuck him? He might cry a bit, but his hole will swallow your cock if you press into him hard enough." Levi offered, and gestured towards Armin with his hand. The color drained from Armin's fear laden face and clamped his legs shut, while shoving his hands protectively between his legs. Armin eyed how tall, and bulky Erwin was. He was picturesque of a proper alpha, and from what Armin could see residing in Erwin’s pants, he was well endowed, which meant his poor little hole would suffer. Armin shook his head frantically.

“Don’t, please, don’t come near me with that! I can’t—I can’t take it. It'll _hurt_ —eek!’ Armin’s hysterical pleas were interrupted by a sharp, pained yell when Levi whacked him upside the head with the butt of the gun to make him shut up. Erwin swore he saw blood splatter on to the snow, and reached out to catch Armin who fell forwards, and broke down into pained sobs.

“What the hell, Levi!” Erwin exclaimed, holding Armin up, who was stunned from the brutal hit. He felt how cold Armin's skin was, and wondered just how long Levi had Armin outside. Armin writhed, wept, and clutched his aching head with quaking hands.

“He knows that isn’t the right answer.” Levi responded, and grabbed a fistful of Armin’s hair with his hand and yanked him close. Armin yelped. “Tell Erwin what you meant to say.” Levi told Armin, who was still reeling from the agony the blow put him through. He could still feel the hit reverberating in his head, and if he was honest, he only barely heard them talking over the pounding in his head. But he recognized a threat when he heard one and half guessed as to what Levi might want to hear.

“A-anal sex.” Armin choked out with his trembling voice, while he wiped some of the tears off of his face, even though more were falling over his lashes to replace them. “I…I want it…” Armin managed to say, in a painfully unconvincing manner. He couldn’t muster a fake interest when he was dreading being touched. 

“Go on. Sodomize him. He won’t tell you no.” Levi insisted, wanting to see his first and only other mate fuck his obsession. Erwin sighed irritably. His alpha senses were being triggered by Armin's hysterical omega pheromones, making him want to protect, and coddle him.

“No.” Erwin responded firmly as he shrugged his thick jacket off of his body, and then draped the heavy jacket over Armin’s little body. Armin gasped at the kind gesture, and immediately wrapped himself up into the jacket that was radiating the warmth of an alpha. The jacket smelled like a clean man, and had some of Erwin’s alpha pheromones on it. Armin blushed and held the collar of the jacket against his nose, to sniff it.

 _So warm_...Armin mused, pulling the jacket over his pale knees that knocked together from the cold. He timidly glanced up at the adults, and sensed tension emanating off of Erwin.

“He’ll do anything you want him to do because he’s fucking terrified.” Erwin argued, though his hand sympathetically pet Armin’s ear. He could feel Armin’s omega presence yearning for the touch of a helpful alpha. Erwin hadn’t known before how Levi was able to ignore the cries of an omega but he understood it now. Levi didn’t have any empathy. It was to be expected where he grew up, but to go as far as to actually kidnap a omega and rape him was fucking awful.

“So is that a no?” Levi questioned, raising an eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest. Erwin sighed, and looked to Armin, who was watching them with wide, apprehensive eyes. The unfortunate dear who unintentionally caught Levi’s attention was whimpering and whining, partially from fear, and partially from pain.

“You’re damn right it’s a no. I am not going to fuck him anally or otherwise.” Erwin stated, taking a stance against Levi in a way he never had before. There were plenty of times that Erwin had disagreed with Levi. But this was too much. _I have to talk to him. Get him to understand that Armin is not a toy_.

“Damn. I’d have liked to see that. We could have fucked him together.” Levi muttered with casual disappointment, and grabbed Armin’s chin. “I haven’t even had him suck my cock yet with those pretty lips of his. I’ve been waiting to break him in a little more and you’re kind of in the way of that right now.” Levi commented, while he rubbed his thumb over Armin’s chapped lips, that trembled from cold, and fear. Armin whimpered, but he didn’t dare to shy away from Levi. Whatever Levi had done to the kid to make him so disgustingly obedient, Erwin could only imagine.

“Look. Why don’t we just let Armin go?” Erwin suggested carefully, remembering the boy’s name from when Levi was first obsessing over him. Armin’s wolf ears flicked at the mention of freedom, but he did not dare to hope. That would be fool hardy of him. Armin just _knew_ Levi wanted to fuck him anally again, and again, and again, until he got bored of him.

“Pft. Fuck that. I bit him for a reason, Erwin. He’s mine, and I’m going to fuck his tight hole until I am done with him.” Levi asserted indignantly, believing Armin to be his, since he mated him, and claimed his ass with his dick. Armin shrank back, and trembled hard.

 _I’m so cold, and scared_. Armin thought, and buried his icy nose into the collar of the jacket where a bit of warmth from Erwin’s body still lingered. There was nothing he could do about his bare legs, other then keep them pressed together. Snow was falling onto him, and if he was honest, he was becoming tired. Only raw fear kept him awake, and alert. _I just want to go home_.

“I was afraid you’d say that.” Erwin said grimly, pressing his knuckles against his chin. _Even if I manage to convince Levi to let Armin go back home, he’ll return to Armin again and undoubtedly rape him_. Erwin thought, as he assessed the situation. _If I look the other way, Levi will continue to fuck Armin up his ass. He’s made that quite clear. There’s only one way to protect this kid_. Erwin decided, and shut the feelings he had for Levi into a small, metal compartment in his heart.

“Tch. I never took you for the jealous type.” Levi commented, seeing the newfound determination, and resolve in Erwin’s eyes. He knew Erwin well enough to understand what was about to happen. “But if you want to do this, lets do this.” Levi decided, flexing his hands.

“I won’t lose.” Erwin warned Levi, as he too flexed his arms, and leaned close to Armin. “Run.” Erwin whispered, and then he stepped away.The best thing Armin could do was run. Erwin hoped he would.

They both began to transform into werewolves, and Armin shrieked with unabashed fear. Werewolves rarely called upon their inner wolf because not only was it forbidden in the cities, it was deemed ‘barbaric’ and ‘animalistic.’

In polite society, there was no need for one to change into their true werewolf form. There just wasn’t. Armin, a city boy, had definitely never seen a werewolf dawn their own skin. Not even in movies. It was only featured in old books, that were lost to time.

Bones cracked. Blood stained the snow. Armin clapped his trembling hands over his mouth, and wept with terror. Nothing could have prepared him for just how terrifying a real werewolf was. They were tall, and bulky, with a hunched back. Each of them stood on two feet, and Armin felt towered by them. Neither of them were some pathetic Twilight puppy, which Armin had half expected. No, these werewolves were fucking ancient, powerful, and domineering.

Instinctively, Armin cowered, tilted his neck to the side, _and_ spread his legs wide open. It was a primal instinct that he couldn’t control. Two powerful alpha werewolves in their own skins were exuding their pressure, and pheromones into the surrounding area, and according to the ancient world, which ever werewolf won would get to ravage Armin sexually. If they wanted to. That was the ancient code that still lingered in their DNA.

“Raaawr!” Levi roared, and as the sun began to fall behind the mountains, he charged at his first mate. Erwin growled, baring his teeth, and met Levi’s challenge with a flurry of claws and teeth. Werewolf fights were violent. Claws pierced through the coarse hair, and thick skin of the werewolf. Teeth bit into the flesh and ripped chunks of muscle off. Pained growls and yips echoed through the desolate town.

Never before had Armin seen such a terrifying  fight. He couldn’t run even if he wanted to. Fear froze him to the stone slab. The worst part about it was that he didn’t know which werewolf was going to win. Each slash, and bite left Armin ghost white, and bug-eyed. He couldn’t imagine engaging in a barbaric fight like this. Armin would take violent video games over this display any day because at least violent video games weren’t real.

This was real, and pools of blood drenched the snow and splattered against buildings. Armin almost fainted when a large werewolf claw went flying. All of this was too real for him, and he didn’t remember why they were even fighting in the first place. All he could think about was _I’m going to die_. That fear was reaffirmed when Levi stood up and shook himself off. Erwin wasn’t dead, but he was struggling to get back up.

It should have been a clear-cut battle, but Erwin _still_ felt for Levi. His emotions were making him soft. And he knew it. But to kill the one he loved? It was a difficult pill to swallow. He was battling with himself over whether to actually finish the job or not. The way Levi brushed himself off, he didn’t share the same qualms as Erwin did because, Levi was a sociopath. Emotions were not his strong suit.

In werewolf form, Levi, wounded and bleeding, was intent to claim his prize, assuming he had won. The intent was shining in his eyes. Armin cried out with fear, and scrambled off of the stone in a clumsy haste to run for his life, the way Erwin told him to do before. He just hadn’t been able to move then, and even now, in his haste, he was clumsy, and didn’t make very far before Levi pounced on his back and bit his shoulder. Armin shouted with pain, and fell on to his hands and knees, though the weight of Levi pressing against his back made his arms give out, so he was in a horribly submissive position.

One Levi took advantage of, as he took a moment to adjust himself, and position himself to fuck his unwilling mate. He heard Armin whimper, and whine underneath him, like the injured animal he was. Levi set one heavy paw against the back of Armin’s neck, which would prevent the boy from lifting up. He then dug his nails into Armin’s thigh, and Armin swore he could feel the nails pierce his bones.

No amount of screaming, nor blatant submission spared Armin from Levi having his way with him. Levi thrust his hips forwards, and rammed his cock into Armin’s anus. Ungodly screams ripped through Armin’s throat. They reached previously unknown octaves, and when Levi began to rhythmically fuck him, Armin wanted to die. He swore he felt Levi’s nails scrape against his pelvis bone.

He had Armin pressed into the soft, cold, white snow, completely immobilized, except for how his little body rocked forwards violently from each brutal thrust. Armin could only scrabble at the snow as he sobbed, and began to suffocate. Each time Levi jammed his dick into Armin’s ravaged hole, his paw pressed harder on Armin’s neck, making it impossible for him to even try to suck air in. It was only a matter of time before his neck would be crushed. Would he suffocate first? Armin didn’t know, but between the lack of air, and the violent cock assaulting his anus, he was sure death was imminent.

Levi pounded his eager cock into Armin’s anal canal, again, and again, dominating Armin ‘doggy-style’. He didn’t care that he was fucking Armin to death. Levi thrust into Armin harder, and harder, raping him anally. Something in Armin’s voice snapped, and as his world became darker, and darker, he could only involuntarily rock with Levi from the force of the thrusts.

Never had Erwin witnessed Levi act like a savage beast. He saw Levi mount Armin, saw their bodies connect, and heard Armin’s broken screams. He swayed as he stood up, left in no better shape than Levi, but unlike Levi, Erwin had a resolve to end this nightmare. He didn’t love the Levi that could hurt such an innocent, vulnerable omega in this way. Erwin just didn’t, and that resolve was what he needed to win this war.

With a roar, Erwin charged Levi and body slammed him off of Armin. Erwin didn’t hold back anymore as the fight began all over again. If Erwin was going to save Armin’s life, he needed to be quick about this. Levi growled and snapped his teeth at Erwin. Their claws and teeth reigned down on each other all over again. The only difference was that Erwin won. With a agonized cry, Levi fell to the snow and did not get back up. Erwin briefly licked the blood off of his claws, and then approached Armin, who writhed, and spasmed in the snow, from shock. He desperately tried to suck air into his withered lungs. 

Slowly, Erwin nudged Armin’s neck to the side to expose the mate mark that was turning black, into the traditional widow’s mark. There was a huge stigma on the widows mark. Armin was so young, he couldn’t be left like this. Armin struggled to replenish lost oxygen. Erwin pat Armin's back with his large paw, to help encourage the breathing process, and then when the blue faded from Armin's cheeks, Erwin tore what was left of Armin’s snow-drenched clothes off of his body.

When Armin was bare and shivering in the snow, Erwin dragged his tongue across the deep, bleeding bite wound located on Armin’s shaking shoulder. A werewolf’s saliva had healing properties in that it encouraged blood to clot, and chased away potential infections. He then licked at the awful nail marks on Armin’s hip. 

Each lick was hasty, because Erwin was well aware of how cold Armin was. He could see the blue on Armin’s lips—or was that shock—Armin needed to be taken out of the snow, and warmed up slowly, otherwise he could experience a heart attack. Erwin let himself revert back to his human form. 

“Listen, Armin. If I had another choice, I would never hurt you.” Erwin spoke up, breaking the silence as he lifted Armin up, and then laid him down on the jacket that was too big for him. He looked small on it, and Erwin knew then that there was no time to be gentle with him. Erwin climbed over Armin, and parted his legs. Armin offered no resistance, and cried quietly where he laid.

There was one way Erwin could save Armin’s life, and that was by forging a bond between them. In this way, even when Armin was free, Erwin could potentially comfort him with the bond he was going to create, and if anyone ever tried to harm Armin again, Erwin would know, no matter where he was, and would be able to track Armin. It would also keep other Levi’s away from Armin.

To protect Armin, Erwin had to hurt him. The bond would only form during the mashing of bodies. And as much as the thought of hurting Armin was repulsive, and appalling to his own sensibilities and morals, Erwin was thinking of the long term benefits. He brushed some of Armin’s snow laden hair out of his face, using a gentle touch. Armin didn’t flinch back. That was concerning. Erwin hoped Levi hadn’t crushed the kid’s neck.

“I won’t lie. This will hurt a bit. Just try to endure it, and when it’s all over, I’ll never let anything bad happen to you again.” Erwin said, but whether Armin was listening or not, he wasn’t sure, because Armin was rather unresponsive, lost in his own trauma.

Without wasting anymore time, Erwin delicately lifted Armin’s trembling legs up, and entered him, inserting his cock into him.  Armin didn’t make a sound. Erwin slid into Armin rather easily, because of the consecutive rapes, and fairly fresh blood. Still Armin did not vocalize the agony he must have been in. Not even as Erwin began to hurriedly pound his cock into the open hole. Short, sharp, and shuddering breaths left Armin’s throat as the only indication that he was aware he was being assaulted sexually.

“Hate me for this, okay?” Erwin whispered against Armin’s ear, while tears welled up in both of their blue eyes. “This is not okay.” Erwin encouraged, as he filled Armin’s body with his penis, in another thrusting motion. The noise of repeated penetration filled Erwin’s ears, and made him feel sick. It used to be an exciting sound, but as he pummeled his cock into a damaged hole belonging to an unwilling participant, he dreaded each time he thrust his hips forwards, or slid out of Armin.

Did the noise bother Armin too? Erwin wasn’t sure, but Armin couldn’t like any of this. He was just too tortured and weak to fight Erwin off of him, if he was even able to even consciously comprehend the occurring rape. Erwin had a feeling that Armin was only half aware, and the part that was aware, was panicking internally. He summoned his alpha warmth, and comfort to radiate off of him, to at least in some way soothe some of Armin’s justifiably frayed nerves.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Erwin repeated over, and over again as he sodomized Armin, because he knew anal sex could hurt when the dominating partner was not gentle, nor properly lubricated. He was quick about the rape, not rough, but he still knew the exact moment a wound split open to bleed. Armin still didn’t react other than sharp, soundless gasps.

Each apology of Erwin's held a powerful emotion to it, which was not completely lost on Armin. As unimaginable as it would be to outsiders, and Armin, Erwin was doing the kindest thing he could for him. Armin might never realize that, and Erwin wouldn’t blame him. He was a young werewolf, not well versed in the old ways. Erwin knew that, and as he connected their bodies one more time, he ducked his head down and bit Armin’s neck. Armin’s breath hitched, and he was flooded with, and overwhelmed with Erwin’s intent towards him.

Protect. Comfort.

None of that seemed to corroborate with the undisputable fact that Erwin had just finished shoving his cock into his tortured body. Yet, as unimaginable as it was, even to him, Armin began to feel safe. He closed his eyes, and let Erwin coddle him while they waited to separate. Warmth radiated off Erwin that Armin wanted to cling to. He just didn’t have the energy to raise his arms. 

Once Erwin separated from Armin, he forced himself to transform into his werewolf form, despite the exhaustion and pain that that brought on. Erwin busied himself with digging a Armin sized hole into the ground—it was not deep. Erwin gently nudged, and rolled Armin into the hole, and then nosed his legs apart to lap at the wounds. Armin’s audible gasp let Erwin know he was alarmed, and displeased.

But who wouldn’t be if they had a warm, wet tongue rubbing a intimate part of them? Erwin lapped at the wound for a while, going as far as to penetrate the hole with his tongue. In this form, his only thought was to take care of Armin. The werewolf saliva would do a lot to deter infections And on some level, Armin understood this. Still, Armin pushed weakly at the alpha werewolf's head. Not deterred, Erwin took his time with the most injured part of Armin’s body, and then he laid down over the hole in the ground to protect Armin from the cold wind.

His werewolf body blocked the winds effectively from freezing Armin out. He laid in such a way over the hole that his body wouldn’t—couldn’t crush Armin during the night. Erwin’s chest was the only part of him that hung into the hole. Armin weakly grabbed the soft, yellow fur, and buried his face against it, seeking warmth and comfort. 

There was no light, but Armin didn’t feel scared. He wasn’t cold after awhile either, since Erwin’s heat was radiating off of him to keep Armin warm. It was like having his own personal heater blast heat on to him. Armin sucked every bit of it up that he could, and felt Erwin’s other alpha emotions that encouraged him to be calm, and reassured him that he was safe now. It didn’t take long for Armin to fall asleep.

Everything was not fine. Not by a long shot, and Erwin was not about to pretend as if it was. Unlike once upon a time, Erwin saved Armin’s life, but at what cost? Now, as evil as Levi was, a part of Erwin would always love Levi. Maybe that was how evil kept prevailing. But as bad as Erwin felt as he laid under the wide expanse of night, he knew Armin was suffering a lot more than he was. 

From the moment Erwin bit Armin, a flood of memories assaulted his minds eye, and even as Armin slept, Erwin still received memory images from him that detailed everything Levi had done to him. Levi stalked him, broke into his home, raped him at gun point, not once, not twice, but three times. That wasn’t including the times Levi had Armin touch himself, and fuck himself with the dildo. The horrors Armin endured were going to leave a lasting impression on his soul, but maybe one day he’d feel better. And as the night went on, Erwin periodically shifted to briefly allow Armin to recieve fresh air. 

As the morning light illuminated the ancient village, Erwin shifted awake and curled a thick, hairy arm around Armin’s lithe body. Armin sagged limply as he was pulled to Erwin’s chest. For a few minutes, Erwin warmed Armin against him. Half awake, Armin groaned, and instinctively curled against the warm werewolf fur.

Within moments, Erwin morphed back into a human and carefully returned Armin to the snow hole to shield him from the wind. Then Erwin searched for Levi's car keys. Once he found them he picked Armin up and headed through the forest to the street.

The steps jarred Armin to rouse, though he did not become aware of his surroundings. He did not struggle against the alpha werewolf, preferring instead to let the rocking motion of brisk walking lull him into a numb, quiet state. Warmth emenated from Erwin, and radiated off of him to soothe the traumatized youth. 

Once the street was in sight, Erwin saw his vehicle and Levi's truck. Erwin balanced Armin against him to unlock his car, and laid Armin in the back seat. Armin instinctively tried to curl up but a crippling pain in his hip made him cry out and abandon the search for warmth. Erwin turned the car on, cranked the heat up, cracked a window and shut Armin into the car. 

Then Erwin went to Levi's truck and opened it. A flurry of unpleasant smells assaulted him. Blood and cum were the prominant scents.  _Damn it, Levi. You raped him here too_? Erwin sighed. He could only imagine the horror Armin must have felt when he realized the door had been welded shut. How awful. Erwin spotted a bag smelling of Armin, grabbed it, and headed back to his car. 

Erwin took Armin to his home, and ran a bath for him, while cradling him against his chest. Armin protested a little, weakly shoving at Erwin, with soundless panic. "What is wrong?" Erwin asked, supporting Armin with both arms now to not drop him. 

Clear, crisp images poured into Erwin's head of Levi being on top of...of...Erwin tried to make sense of the first person scenes. As Erwin felt Armin's rampant panic, he realized that the memories were Armin's.

 _Fuck. Levi raped him when he was bathing?_ Erwin thought, horrified by the concept. It was no wonder then that Armin was scared of the bath. "I won't hurt you again." Erwin swore, and carefully lowered Armin into the tub that was filled with warm water.

To Armin’s surprise, and relief, Erwin did not rape him. Every touch was gentle, and platonic. Erwin kept reassuring Armin with kind words that he was safe now, and that Levi would never touch him again. These assurances didn’t do much for Armin, but he still hung on to every word that was spoken.

For three months Erwin nursed Armin back to physical health. Armin’s voice box wasn’t the only thing that had been damaged during the cruel rape he endured when Levi was in werewolf form. His pelvis was slightly crooked—painful, until Armin’s body adjusted, but it wasn’t crippling. It did mean that if he ever sired puppies, he would only be able to properly hold them on one hip. Not a big deal. Troubling it was in the sense that he had to come to terms with his body was a bit different now.

The only way Armin could talk at first  was through the mating bond that had been forced on to him. He conveyed mental images to Erwin, to get his point across. Erwin normally responded with words but when Armin was feeling scared, hurt, or alone, Erwin would comfort him with more then just words. He would rely on radiating alpha pheromones, and warmth. Armin instinctively curled into those, but not for a minute was he romanticizing his new life.

As far as Armin was concerned, he was a prisoner by happenstance and all he wanted to do was to go home and call Eren. These feelings were obvious to Erwin who did want to return Armin home. 

Then Armin entered his first heat. It was during the second month that Armin began to exhibit the symptoms. Armin wanted to wait it out. Erwin let him try. Armin endured three days of heat hell and on the fourth day, he broke, and Erwin had no choice then but to fuck the heat out of poor Armin. Armin was fucking miserable and wanted sexual release. Erwin was gentle at first, but the heat Armin underwent turned him into a bitch who needed to be fucked by a proper alpha. Erwin was that alpha.

By the time the heat cycle was over, Armin was grateful to Erwin until reality slapped him in the face. Horrified, Armin wept. Erwi. Couldn't console him. It was a bad day.

And when Erwin thought Armin was healed enough to handle being on his own, Erwin let him go on the condition that Armin would never live alone again. On that note, Erwin brought Armin to Eren, who couldn’t have been happier to see Armin.

Eren had thought Armin had been murdered. The boys shared caring hug and cried on each other. Erwin explained what had happened to Armin, to Eren, because Armin couldn’t tell him himself. Eren was horrified and swore to protect Armin. That was exactly what Erwin wanted to hear. Now that he was sure Armin would be taken care of, Erwin hugged Armin, and let him go.

There would be many challenges for Armin to face, but with Eren at his side, he would be okay in the end.

 

**End**


End file.
